


but no one does it better

by hikaristudio



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gentle femdom, OT3, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaristudio/pseuds/hikaristudio
Summary: When they've gone to bed earlier than her, she hangs back on the couch and starts googling around aimless: how to sleep with two people, a lot of bad advice, some ill-advised reddit forum before she finds what's looking for. The website has a post that says a lot of communication is needed (obviously, she scoffs at her phone) and that switching up dynamics is always welcome.





	but no one does it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapoeysap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/gifts).



> my working title for this was literally just 'men get pegged,' how lily exudes the biggest top energy in this ot3, and so here we go with filth. title comes from janelle monáe's 'make me feel,' the most bisexual poly anthem to be created.

The thing about dating two people is that having sex with those two people is a lot of planning. There is a lot of planning that she really hadn't foreseen when the other two had broached the subject - she was elated, knowing that the love she felt for both was reciprocated not just to her but with each other. Even despite all of Theo's grumbling about Casey, she knew that there was a lot of fondness underneath it all.

 

Living with them is harder still, the usual bickering over pointless items, but she wouldn't change it for anything else and neither would the others. Casey had told her she was the heart, but it wasn't entirely true when they were all in this together. She knew that Casey and Theo were in before she was even aware, partially fueled because of Theo's misguided inferiority complex over Casey's arrival and the competitive streak that they could never rid themselves. Casey took one step forward and Theo took two and they would keep at it until she planted herself in their way. They wanted to make it work, and it was only partially fueled by their need to upstand each other.

 

The first time is a complete accident - they had a few too many drinks all together, inhibitions were lowered. Casey pulled Theo onto him, pressing sloppy, half-drunk kissing against his jaw. What was even more shocking was Theo going for it, and while she had assumed it to be an honest mistake such as Theo mistaking Casey for her, what wasn't an accident was when they had dragged her in between them; rubbing her in between them, making her feel too many things all at once. The next morning was harder to parse out, the three of them waking up tangled up in each other, legs pressed up against hips and arms around each other like they had formed into one possessive octopus by accident.

 

The second time was sober and far more dangerous in a hilarious sort of way, the three of them attempting to figure out why the first time was easier. It was probably the drunkenness sharpening their senses enough that they wouldn't have jabbed each other in the side with their elbows. What they had decided on was a very weird train that she's not sure they could even replicated, the misuse of their strength and cat reflexes far more useful than anything they could have imagined as.

 

They're relaxing on the couch, some show about rich teenagers playing in the background. She's running the numbers on Jungle Karma, trying to figure out if they've got enough between Casey and Theo. Theo's hand work on her feet, smoothing out the knots while Casey is her support, keeping her upright despite Theo's best efforts. The show moves to commercial break and the silence that had been between them feels a bit more like they're waiting for something. She looks up from her numbers to see the two of them staring at her, Theo's hands faltering from the massage he's giving her.

 

"What's up you two?" She settles herself to sit upright on her own, the two of them leaning forward into her.

 

"You know how we just got together one time and we've all been in the same bed?" Theo begins, keeping her eyes trained between the two of them. Both of them are vocal but there's something charming about when they both get quiet.

 

"Yeah, mine, what's wrong is it too small? I told you guys we should've bought the king mattress?"

 

"Not about the bed, though we should do that. We were just wondering if maybe you can be in charge of like, when we do stuff?" Casey adds. "Just in charge of the two of us? We trust you to do absolutely anything with us."

 

"That's a lot of trust to put on me," she laughs. "I mean if that'll work for you guys and no one else has anything else they say then yeah I can do that," she shrugs. "I'll figure something out."

 

When they've gone to bed earlier than her, she hangs back on the couch and starts googling around aimless: how to sleep with two people, a lot of bad advice, some ill-advised reddit forum before she finds what's looking for. The website has a post that says a lot of communication is needed (obviously, she scoffs at her phone) and that switching up dynamics is always welcome. There's something about a strap-on that looks interesting that she bookmarks for later use. The two of them haven't fallen asleep when she enters the room, the soft rustling underneath indicative as she strips her pants around to leaving just the oversized sweatshirt and joins them, the two of them making way as she jumps on top of what the two of them are doing.

 

* * *

 

 

She doesn't open the website until four days after, when she's had time to sleep on it. Her bookmark is among the homepage whenever she opens up the browser, glaring at her like it knows what she plans to do and is waiting for her to screw up the courage. She doesn't mind being in charge, knows that the two of them trust her enough to let her do what she wants. She already takes charge at Jungle Karma, focusing on making it a thriving business when RJ left to the Academy but that's different from directing them when they're all together. They're on equal ground that it feels odd to put it on her feet, and the fact that this means a lot to her. She wants to make it work for all of them, outside of someone getting jabbed in the side so that they can all keep doing this. It feels odd if someone's left outside of it and she knows that there really is no one out there made for them like the three of them are made for each other.

 

She goes back to her bookmark at the end of the week when the pizzeria's closed, sitting down behind the counter to scroll through the forum some more. There was something about getting the right size versus bigger size being unexpectedly good to participants to even the material that could change (there's an unexpected glass version that she immediately back clicks out of, a layer she couldn't handle just yet; some of them even vibrate - it piques her interest enough that she files that away for future investigation.) There's a lot of reviews that she reads through, many of them far more informative with a lot of detail. She buys two dildos, one in purple and blue with one bigger than the other two and one that matches their size just in case along with a harness and at least three jars of lubrication. She feels that it might be overkill but she had read some horror stories on the forums about dildos not being lubricated enough and causing pain that she'd rather play it safe than sorry.

 

She smiles to herself when the order notification pops up in her inbox, sure that it'll work out well enough for them.

 

* * *

 

 

The package arrives at the pizzeria during the lunch rush. She's thankful that the package was nondescript, worried that someone might be able to tell what they were about to do in the evening. It just nerves, she shakes it out, signing for the delivery man.

 

Theo and Casey pass by her serving pizzas, giving her a questioning look. She holds her hands to her lips and goes up to the loft to deposit the package. She really is glad that they gave her explicit go-ahead to go through with this plan, she thinks while she tosses pizzas above her.

 

After the pizzeria closes, the two of them rush through the remaining cleanup faster than she has ever seen them. The dishes are a trickier place because they just barely manage to avert breaking two of them in the process. She grins to herself as they work together to finish, beating the record of fastest clean up.

 

They all thunder up the stairs in single-file, following her lead. The doorway almost causes them to trip over each other when they try to go in at the same time, going ahead towards the box to show them what she acquired.

 

* * *

 

 

They stare at the box in silence as she holds it up, looking at the instruction manual while they tilt their heads.

 

"Okay," Theo says at the same time that Casey says, "Okay."

 

"We just have to try it and if you guys hate it, we can figure out what we're going to do with it later. Switch the sheets on the bed," she tells them as she goes into the bathroom to put the strap on and dildo by herself, having a vague idea of what to do with the tutorial videos that she had glanced at on the forum. It was not as difficult as she expected but the connecting strap is what gives her more pause.

 

She walks out of the bathroom to the two of them staring slack-jawed at the bigger dildo and then turning to the one she has on hers. She points at the lubrication bottles in the box.

 

"Bring that to me," she gestures for the two of them to follow her. "It should be fine?" As she begins to open the gesture the two of them fiddle with their hands nervously and she lets out a laugh. It shocks them back into normalcy, both of them turning a shade of red.

 

"Here's what we're going to do, Theo you're gonna be behind me, and I'm going to do Casey with this strap on," she says, the bottle open as she works it over the dildo in her hand and adds another handful of it over it

 

"I love it when you take charge," Theo blurts out. She smiles at him indulgently, pressing a feather light kiss onto his lips as she waves Casey onto the bed. They've switched the sheet to take off the nicer comforter, with some linens instead. It was part of the secret blankets RJ had hidden in the loft before he left to the Academy, having spare sheets that did no wonder because he continued using his terrible blanket that was the only one he ever washed normally.

 

Casey jumps onto the bed, lying down as she works her and Theo in a way that'll be good for them. He works on his cock behind her while she works on Casey's, knowing how and when to apply the correct pressure to him. Her hand still has some of the lubrication on it that makes him hiss slightly, the coldness of it a different feeling than her usually warm hands. It does make her job easier because her hand works up and down easier as he had just barely begun to leak from the tip of his head and it would barely work while she pumped her hand up and down.

 

"Can you talk to us? Like while you do this to us?" Casey says. She shrugs, her palm working on him as she tries to think. Talking and trying to do your boyfriends

is a lot more difficult than she imagined. "Um," she thinks "Are you going to be good for us?"

 

He nods, the two of them focused on each other and laughing a bit at the situation. She makes her hand go faster and applies even more pressure to the base of his cock before moving towards his opening. She slides the dildo in easily, feeling his inhale as he does so.

 

"You're very good at this," she tells him, feeling how his thighs bunch up as he wraps them. The strap-on feels weird to her, the feeling disconnected from her core. All she has is the harness pressing against her own core and the friction she gets pushing in and out of Casey, but it isn't an unwelcome feeling. If anything, it really does give her more power than she had expected and allows her to focus on Casey and then Theo. She presses into Casey, pushing against her as she uses the power from her thighs to make Casey feel the strap-on. She leans down onto him to move his cock up and down as she enters him, feeling him use everything he has to stay on the bed and not pitch forward.

 

"You're so good at doing exactly what I tell you to do," she grins, snapping her hips against him.

 

"I wanna try it," Theo whines into her ear as he finally takes his place behind her. He too has made use of the lubrication around her ass that she feels him.

 

"You'll get it too," she laughs, focused on the snap her hips make against Casey who spills all over her hand. 

 

"Oh god Lily," he breathes out, coming with an intensity that makes him hold himself above the bed, his hands behind his back serving as his center now.

 

"Mine turn now," Theo says, jumping from behind her to go forward onto the bed. Casey laughs, rolling onto his side as she goes for the lubrication again. She picks up the lube with three of her fingers, keen not to make a bigger mess than what they've already done.

 

"You're gonna be really good for me, aren't you?" Theo nods hurriedly as she uses the fingers with lube on him now; she has less work to do with him considering he was already slick from earlier. "Both of you listen to me so well here," she says inserting herself inside of him. Casey kisses up Theo's chest, nipping at him around his chest while she pushes in and out of him, establishing a rhythm.

"I wish you guys listened to me when I told you guys to clean up the kitchen but you know what I'll take what I can get." She's far more gentle with Theo than she was with Casey, putting him to the edge before she pulls back, enjoying the whining noises he makes. He comes faster than Casey does, no doubt helped by the other man licking at his throat and biting at him. She pulls away as the stickiness spurts up his stomach and just above the harness she has and she falls to the side of the bed. She hadn't realized how exhausting the strap-on was going to be as the other two work at untying her. At least, Casey is doing it, Theo still looks like he's on another plane of existence.

 

"We'll listen to whatever you ask just please do more stuff like this," Casey says as he loosens the strap around her and tugs it down. She nods at him, pulling him back onto her thighs and nudges his face towards her own cunt.

 

"I need something in return too," she says, aware that Casey's already begun to lick into her. The evening wasn't bad for a first attempt.


End file.
